A Strange Story
by piccolodaimao
Summary: its a story about the females of dbz trying to get revenge on the gang. weird characters come into this .Special thanks to |PeRFeCT_eViL|


A Very Strange Story!!!!!  
  
Alright this may sound weird but try to understand. The story goes like this   
Goku owns a huge mansion enough room to fit everyone in dbz. he lives there   
with chi-chi gohan (gohan is only about 10) Goten (hes about 5) Krillin, 18  
marron (she's bout the same age as goten) Yamcha, puar, tien, choutzu,  
vegeta, bulma, trunks (he's bout the same age as gohan) bra (she's the same  
age as goten) ok also the new ginyu force which contains C. Piccolo, buter  
jeice and a made up character Zoran (u know off pokemon the scyther well he  
looks like that but with big bug eyes, huge claws coming out of his knees  
and he's an aqua colour.) ok now another twist! when goku was drunk he had   
all the dragonballs and wished raditz, turles and nappa back to life. ok lets  
get started.  
  
"GET UP EVERYONE I'M NOT LETTING YOU LAZE AROUND THE HOUSE ALL DAY!!!" cried   
chi-chi. Everyone was surprised when she kicked them out of the house and  
threw a good long list of chores.  
"WHAT!!! She expects us to do that.... well i'm not i'm the prince u know  
and no one can make me!" Just then Goku picked up Vegeta by the collar of his  
shirt.  
"Better do what she says or other wise you won't have a bed to sleep in" Said  
Goku. Vegeta whined. Everyone looked at the chores.   
"Bags the backyard" Yelled Yamcha. Everyone looked at eachother.  
"ok" they all said. Yamcha runs out the back and relises that its the biggest   
area. Yamacha lets out the loudest moan you could probably hear it from a  
mile away. Everyone else had their chores but wern't very happy about it.  
Nappa turned his head and looked into the window.  
"Hey Raditz, Turles are the women ment to sit dowen while we do all the work?"  
Said Nappa.  
"You are the biggest fag Nappa they're getting back at us because were so lazy"  
Snaped Turles.  
"Oh. Well how come the ginyu force are hiding on the roof."  
Raditz looks up to the roof and sends a ki blarst heading their way. The whole   
ginyu force have trouble cancling it out but they manage.   
"Hey what are you doing?" Yelled Zoran.  
"Were trying to get you down so you dickheads wont get out of work." Vegeta   
said.  
"Oh man thats just plain slack!" Jeice answerd back.  
"Don't answer back to me you little turd." Vegeta yelled. Vegeta flies really   
fast at jeice.   
"Oh my!" Jeice jumps off the roof and runs into the house. Vegeta follows him.  
"JEICE GET BACK TO WORK!" Yelled Chi-Chi. Vegeta staring at the expresion on   
Bulma's face runs for the door.  
"Oh Vegeta your just the man i wanted to see." Bulma said in a quiet voice.  
" What do you want woman I'm busy."  
"Well I'm TELLING you to take the kids to a fun park!"  
"NO WAY WOMAN ARE YOU CRAZY!"  
"Well i guess i am but your not backing out of this one" Bulma said with a huge  
grin on her face. All the kids run towards Vegeta, all five of them.  
"Hehehehehehehehehe" All the kids started laughing at Vegeta because he got conned  
into this by Bulma. Vegeta was mumbling.  
"Now i wish I never married Bulma! I take orders from her every minute." Vegeta sighed  
Krillin looked down at the chores he was given.   
"Ok then the rooms this should be easy." Krillin cleaned all the rooms until he got to   
Yamcha's.  
"Man how can one bachular have such a mesy room." Krillin stared across the room, and   
noticed something in the corner.  
"Hmm whats this?" Krillin pulled out a small folder and opened it up.  
"Ack! Man is he desprate." Krillin looked at all the pictures of naked women.  
"We want to go on the roller coaster!" Yelled Gohan and Trunks.  
"Well we want to go on the dogems!" Creid the others.  
"Oh for Kami's sake would you shut up! You'll have to take it in turns." Vegeta said   
very annoyed. The kids ran towards the ride Tape Worm. It was a water slide, and by  
the looks of it Vegeta would be comforting some crying kids after they finished.  
"Uh maybe you guys should go on something that the little kids can go on."  
"No way dad," Trunks said with a smirk on his face. "It's gonna be fun!" Trunks picked  
up each kid and through them down the slide.   
"Oh man." Vegeta sighed as he saw Goten, Bra and Marron come down the slide crying.  
"Kami I hate kids. Can't you guys shut up! That does it i'm taking you home." An   
enraged Vegeta was yelling. Vegeta picked up each kid under his arms and flew them home.  
Meanwhile back at home...   
"Shhh guys do you want to get caught?" Piccolo whispered.  
"No way!" Burter said  
"Yeah man. Plus I Jeice would never get caught." He flicked his hair back. All of a sudden   
he felt this agonizing pain in his arm. He looked down to see that Zoran had sliced a huge   
chunk out of his arm.  
"Would you shut up Jeice! No-one wants to hear you talk." Zoran shouted. Well sorta more  
like a whisper. The ginyu force had successfully ran away from cleaning and are now enjoying  
themselves on a beach.  
"Hey Puar were finished lets get out of here." Choutzu and Puar fly out the window and   
decide to go see Master Roshi.  
"Yo Tien! Lets go to the bar or something. I can't stand to do cleaning."   
"Yeah sure Yamcha lets see if we can pick up any chicks."   
"I know i will but you won't Tien." Yamcha flies off laughing. Tien starts chasing after   
Yamcha really pissed.  
"Hey guys wait up." They turn around to see Krillin following them.  
"Hey Mr Vegeta can we stop at the park?" Goten asked.  
"Oh alright. It will get me out of cleaning at least." Vegeta puts all the kids down, sits  
on a park bench and nearly goes to sleep.  
"Raditz. I've got a feeling that we are the only ones left cleaning the house." Goku said.  
"Uh well Raditz he seems to have a point there." Nappa pointed out.  
"Yeah come on Raditz lets go!"Turles agreed with everyone else.  
"Lets blow this joint." They all fly off except for Nappa who took Raditz's words litarilly  
and blew up the frontyard.  
"You loser! He didn't really mean to blow it up you dipshit! Also you just blew up my front   
yard." Goku was yelling at him. They all flew off arguing about which way they should go.  
"Oh great all those fat lazy slobs have left us to do the house work." 18's said annoyed.  
All of their faces were so angry they could have melt Antarctica. The women wrote down in  
their diaries to go mad on everyone. No-one was daring to come home. They might let them calm   
down a bit.   
THE END  
  
uhhh please don't go mad on me if i splet anything wrong. And don't complaine about their ages   
its my fanfic i can make what i want.  
Special thanks to my Good Friend |PeRFeCT_eViL| for some great ideas!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
